Guitar God
Before his Power From Adam Smith's birth in 1965 he was in love with Rock N Roll. In his early years his parents had him listening to Chuck Berry, The Beatles, Little Richard, BB King, and the Rolling Stones. When he was 6 he became a huge Led Zepplin Fan. Because of his love of the music, his parents let him learn how to play the guitar, he had an acoustic at age 4. He played the acoustic like a grown man at age 6. At age 8, his dad bought him a Classic Fender guitar that was being souled at a nearby garage sale. The Neighbors always complained becaus he was playing to loud and to frequent. They said the noises his guitar made were ungodly and a wretch. Kids in the neighborhood gathered around his house to watch him play his Electric Guitar. At age 15, he heard more about distortion, because amps with them where being souled. He played his guitar in a way nobody had ever heard one played. He did not have a job, he moved to the country and played Heavy Metal out of a plug that was located in an alleyway. He just sat there and played all the way into his 40s getting better survivng off food on the street food. He ate rats so he could keep playing. Until one day the town was abandoned for no apparent reason. At the age of 45, he was confronted by a tall man who wore a dark hood black as night and had a guitarcase made of bone. The man said "Do you know who I am", Adam replied "Satan.....". The man replied "Yes, I am Satan, and I have manifested myself in physical form to challenge you to a guitar battle. Adam said "No", not listening, huge speakers appeared before him, and Satan opened his guitar case and out came a peice of bone with 6 strings on it. It was encompassed in a dark, evil aura. Satan started playing his guitar, shredding he sounded inhuman. After all, Satan is not a mortal man he kept playing his guitar shredding it like no other, at an extremly loud volume, then a band of demons joined in and it sounded even better. It was ear shredding music, just how he liked it, little did Satan know this psych out technique would not phase out Adam. Adam simply shut his eyes for a minute and picked his guitar up, and turned on his amp. He turned the distortion on midway, and the volume ot full blast. He started shredding his heart out, playing riffs even Satan had never heard before, the band of Demons could not help but join in on the music. Although, eventually Adam got so fast, the band of demons could no longer keep up even using their cosmic type power. Adam kept going, and eventually Adams small amp exploded and it was over. Satan said "watch this kid" and Satan knew now he had to exert all his effort, he played 15 times better than what Adam did playing riffs that break the laws of physics and playing riffs most people could not play with their hands with his tongue. Adam knew there was only one way, he looked for an opening and knocked Satan out of the way, and plugged his guitar into Satans mega amp. Adam stunned Satan with the kind of rock music he was playing now, nothing Satan could even conjure in his wildest dreams and thoughts. Music so full with feeling and technique that the amp was bleeding and was smoldering. The heat got so intense and Adam was burning, but Adam played until the Amp exploded knocking everyone back. Adam got up and said to Satan "Devil, you have lost". Satan bowed his head knowing he had been beaten, he simply turned and walked away and dropped something at Adams feet, it was Satans guitar. Satan and all his demons vanished, and Adam was alone again. Adam went to sleep in his book that night and had a dream it was a voice filled with love saying "You have vanquished the Devils hold on Rock Music, for this I am very proud son". The voice then said "If you build the guitar, you gain the power". Adam searched the abandoned library, their was a secret door and within the confines where rows of books, he went to the very end and one glowed red. The title of it said "The History of the Axe". He took it and it was written in Ancient Hebrew, it spoke of a music Insturament that once possessed could grant the wielder eternal earth life, great powers, and a weapon of amazing power. There were 8 items required to build this weapon, The Guitar of the Devil, the bones of Gilgamesh, the strings of Mozart, The cube of eternity, the holy grail, the snakeskin of a titanboa, the tooth of a Megalodon Shark. He already has 1 item, the guitar of the devil which contained as he saw it, everything but the cube of eternity. He eventually recovered the cube of eternity, it was within the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. Once the guitar saw the cube, the powerless object transformed into a huge ball of light and emerged as 1 amazing guitar changing its apperance completly, that enhanced his abilities. He also looked different, because the owner of the guitar gains the power of the cube. The Beginning He looked up and asceneded out of the Earths atmosphere and kept going higher and higher until he reached what looked like a glowing amp on a giant moon. It was huge, and their was one plug in for his guitar, the guitar seemed to gravitate towards the amp. He plugged it in, and their was something written on the amp it said "Metal Militia" it gave him an idea, Metal Militia was a song by Metallica from their first album, Kill Em All. He plugged in the guitar,the guitar lit up, and he just strummed it hearing the amazing distortion that was coming from it. He was a bit rusty on the song, so he just kept strumming, then broke out into the opening riff. He kept going, playing it hard and heavy, he just shut his eyes and let the guitar and his fingers do the work. A huge beam of cosmic energy shot into the air gathering all his power. He just simply stays up their and plays forever jamming. Mini Battle vs. Galactus One time when the Avengers defeated Galactus, Galactus decided to take a detour the other way not the way he normally goes. He felt a supernatural force big enough for him to devour. Galactus was extremly starving, he confronted this lifeforce and noticed it as a being of intercosmic legend, not one very powerful but the lord of the secret weapon which was powerful enough to destroy Galactus. Galactus saw him and because he knew that he was too caught up in the spirit of the living device he was plugged into. Galactus put his machine into the moon he was on. Galactus just started feeding, but he saw that he was starting to wake from his trance. He saw this and said "Man, what are you doing". Galactus did not answer. The force kept draining the moon. He said "Leave this place", Galactus did not respond. He picked up his guitar and aimed it at Galactus knowing its power, and played his heart out nothing came out because he was powering it really, and then with 1 huge low note of the guitar blasted a giant cosmic beam and it hit Galactus right off his machine, across the Universe, leaving Galactus's machine there. Stats Height: 5 ft 8 (Human) Height: 6 ft 10 (As a Cosmic being) Weight: 185 lbs (Human) Weight: 4,567 lbs (Cosmic Being) Power Level (Without Guitar) - Mutant Power Level (With Guitar) - Near Godly